


Final Fantasy XIV: A RWBY Reborn

by UltimateGaymer



Category: Final Fantasy XIV, RWBY
Genre: Bisexual Character, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, F/F, Gen, Lesbian Character, Politics, Set just after Volume 2 from RWBY's perspective, Ships aren't a huge focus but may happen down the line, Strap in because it's going to be a long ride, Trans Female Character, Trans Leveilleur twins because I can do what I want, Trans Male Character, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28027143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateGaymer/pseuds/UltimateGaymer
Summary: In mysterious circumstances, Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang find themselves stranded in another world, filled with strange customs, people, and magic. New conflicts but also new opportunities present themselves as team RWBY steps into the role of the Warriors of Light.
Relationships: Ships will be tagged as they become apparent in the story
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Hear, Feel, Think

Ruby was dreaming, floating through a cosmic expanse.  
  
Her eyes fluttered open and she inhaled slowly as descended, weightless and unbound, her cape billowing out behind her. She felt incredibly calm. Dimly she was aware that they she should probably feel more alarmed by this situation, but an unnatural stillness had overcome her. Shimmering lights glimmered off in the distance like stars, illuminating her face in a soft glow.  
  
She landed gently with her feet, ripples like water appearing on an otherwise invisible surface for a moment. Ruby looked around, smiling at the tranquillity of the stars and the dark blue empty space. Off in the distance, she could see a floating orange orb. The sun? No. Smaller, and closer. She began moving toward it.  
  
As she walked, her footsteps making no sound, she saw others appear beside her, matching her stride. Weiss. Blake. Yang. They all looked at her and nodded, no words needing to pass between them.  
  
 ** _Hear._**  
  
A voice, feminine and ethereal, reverberated inside Ruby’s mind. She paused for a moment, considering. Her team stopped for a moment too, indicating they also noticed its presence. Ruby had never heard this voice before, but it felt strangely familiar. Comforting.  
  
The four resumed moving towards the orange light, as the voice continued to speak.  
  
 ** _Hear. Feel._**  
  
Something was happening. An eruption of purple and black energy in front of the light, blocking their way. Ruby and her team tensed, dropping into combat stances. As the swirling energy dissipated, it revealed a figure standing there in black, ornate robes. The stranger looked up, revealing their face to be hidden behind a red mask, gender impossible to discern. With a cruel smirk, the person raised their arms, energy crackling dangerously in their hands.  
  
 ** _Hear. Feel. Think._**  
  
The light behind the enemy moved, surging towards Ruby and her friends quickly. She barely had time to blink before it collided with her, and she felt herself imbued with strength. A familiar weight settled in her hands, a scythe, constructed from pure, glowing red light. She spun it around in her hands experimentally as she glanced to her sides. Weiss was confidently brandishing a rapier, similarly created out of light and glowing a soft blue, holding a perfect dueling posture. Blake was dual wielding two tanto of deep purple in a reverse grip, crouched low and ready to strike. Yang grinned as she held a pair of pale yellow spiked knuckles in her grip, bouncing lightly from foot to foot.  
  
Ruby smiled and looked back at the robed figure, showing no fear. It seemed to take offense at that, a strange red glyph appearing over its mask as it charged toward them, fists extended and ready to fire a beam of pulsating darkness.  
  
Unflinching, Team RWBY rushed forward to match darkness with light. The two sides clashed, and everything faded to white…  
  
…  
  
…  
  


* * *

  
Ruby groaned as she felt herself begin to wake up. Her head hurt slightly, and her body didn’t feel much better. Had her bed always been this uncomfortable? It felt like her mattress was made of wood. And chair shaped.  
  
“…Oi!” A deep, gruff voice cut into her thoughts, the speaker a short distance away  
  
“H-huh?” Ruby’s eyes snapped open at that in alarm as she looked around, and she immediately saw that she was very much _not_ in her bed. She was sitting upon a wooden bench inside a moving carriage, though not any type of carriage she’d ever seen before.  
  
The seating area was oval in shape, floating a meter or so off the ground. A pair of large yellow balloons were attached to the canvas roof, lifting the structure into the air. Ruby couldn’t see what was causing the carriage to move, the driver’s portion of the vehicle being blocked off by a panel of wood.  
  
The back of the carriage was open plan, giving her a view of a vast forest, afternoon sunlight filtering through the canopy as they trundled along a dirt path, surrounded by lush foliage and the chirping of birdsong. Ruby could also make out the sound of running water, occasionally catching a glimpse of a stream running parallel to the road.  
  
“You all right, lass? Hello?” Ruby was startled out of her wide-eyed viewing of her surroundings by a man sat across from her. He looked to be in his 40s by his weathered face, featuring a blonde beard that was beginning to show flecks of grey and a horizontal scar across the bridge of his nose. Dressed in a yellow tunic and a bandana wrapped around his head, he gave Ruby a kindly smile. “You were moaning in your sleep and sweatin’ buckets besides. That’ll be the aether, I reckon. Some are more prone to the sickness than others. No need to fret, though. You’ll soon get used to it.”  
  
Ruby stared at him blankly, her mind working a breakneck speed to figure out what the hell was going on. Where was she? How did she get here? Was she kidnapped? What kind of kidnapper places their victim on a cart in a nice looking forest? Where was her team? What the heck was ‘aether’?  
  
“U-um…thank you.” She managed to squeak out eventually, feeling that familiar anxiousness when talking to a new, strange person, now dialed up to eleven. “I’m…I’ll be okay. Just need to get my bearings, you know? Aha…” She trailed off with a nervous laugh.  
  
The man nodded, picking up a green bottle that had been resting on the seat next to him, taking a swig. Ruby wrinkled her nose in distaste at that, but didn’t comment. She was used to it, having grown up around Uncle Qrow. Sighing heavily, she took the brief reprieve from conversation to try and calm her nerves and look around some more.  
  
The ‘calm nerves’ part was only partially working. Her heart almost leaped out of her chest when, patting herself down, she realised she didn’t have Crescent Rose. That’s right…the last thing Ruby remembered, she was with her team out on the town in Vale. After they’d helped stop the Breach and the plot by the White Fang, Weiss treated them to a dinner at a fancy restaurant, so they left their weapons in the lockers. Ruby recalled the four of them talking, eating and laughing on the restaurant balcony that overlooked all of Vale. She remembered that there were shooting stars forecast that night, and that she fell asleep watching them, her head resting against her sister’s shoulder…then that strange dream…and now she was here. _Why_?  
  
As Ruby checked her pockets, finding a handful of Lien and- oh thank goodness, her Scroll! As she fished it out, she noticed two other passengers on the carriage. Two teenagers who looked around her age, wearing blue tunics. They were clearly twins, with identically androgynous faces and the same strikingly white hair both in long ponytails that reminded her of Weiss. Both seemed to be sound asleep, and had…pointy ears?  
  
They looked like they stepped right out of a fantasy novel. Ruby swallowed, her throat feeling uncomfortably dry. It was…probably just some kind of body modification, like those people who got their tongues split or earlobes stretched. Or maybe a rare Faunus trait?  
  
Not entirely convinced, Ruby hurriedly looked away flipped open her scroll, not noticing the raised eyebrow from the drinking gentleman across from her, and moaned in defeat as she saw there was no signal. Figures, she couldn’t even call anyone! Could this get any worse?  
  
A small trumpet suddenly sounded behind her, and Ruby glanced back in alarm…only to once again stare open mouthed. “Wha…HUH?”  
  
“Feeling better, kupo?” Bobbing along in the air alongside the carriage was a small…furry…flying…thing. It was white and chubby, somehow keeping itself in the air with bat wings that looked far too tiny to be of any practical use. It had beady little eyes and a strange protrusion from its head, a stalk ending in a large, fluffy looking red ball. The creature was clutching a trumpet in it’s hand, looking at her quizzically. Another one of it’s kin fluttered in the air next to it, looking considerably more disinterested.  
  
“Um…” Ruby fumbled for something to say. “…Not to be rude, but…what the heck are you?” Internally she was questioning whether or not someone had spiked her drink and this was all some bizarre trip. And she had a horrible feeling that things were only going to get crazier from here.  
  
“Aha! You _can_ see us! I had a feeling you could, kupo!” The thing replied happily, doing a back-flip energetically. “We’re Moogles, and we live in this wood!”  
  
“Oh…cool?” Ruby surreptitiously pinched herself to make sure she wasn’t dreaming. These ‘Moogles’ just admitted as such that they were normally invisible or something of the sort, which was a rather candid way for her hallucination to admit it was fake. She glanced back at the drinking man, who was still preoccupied with his ale, seemingly not reacting to the Moogles in any discernible way…even when the second one flew right in front of his face and starting dancing. Ruby had to stifle a laugh at that.  
  
“Nice to meet you!” She continued in a whisper, a trace of excitement entering her voice. Imagined or not, these things were adorable _._ The temptation to reach out and smoosh it’s cheeks was…rising. “My name’s Ruby, Ruby Rose!”  
  
“Pleasure’s all mine, Ruby Rose! I’m Puklo Pako- now, since you can see us, maybe you can tell us something.” Puklo tilted his (Was it a he? Ruby couldn’t be sure) head to the side curiously. “The wood’s been restless of late- lots of strange things happening. You wouldn’t have happened to witness anything suspicious, kupo?”  
  
Ruby blinked. She was being grilled for information? “Uh well…I kinda just…appeared here, on this cart, and have no idea where I am, so…that’s pretty suspicious right?”  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the second Moogle drink out of the man’s bottle when he wasn’t looking. _Okay, sure_.  
  
Puklo looked interested, flying closer to her head and inspecting her from various angles. “No idea where you are? This is the Twelveswood, kupo. Hard to believe you don’t recognise it. Where are you from?”  
  
“…Well uh, I grew up on a little island named Patch, which is part of the Kingdom of Vale, and I go to school at Beacon Academy?”  
  
“Kingdom of Vale? Can’t say I’m familiar with it, kupo.” And there was what Ruby was afraid of hearing. It would be impossible, even in the most remote corners of Remnant to have never _heard_ of the Kingdom of Vale. Which meant…either she was having the most extended, realistic dream ever, or…  
  
Ruby’s hand darted out and felt the top of Puklo’s head, petting him softly. He was stunned for a second, before flitting backwards. “Hey hey, hands off the merchandise!”  
  
Ruby giggled softly. “Sorry, sorry. But you looked so soft and fuzzy.” And he was. His fur had a texture and feel just like a real animal, and the warmth of a living being. Not fake.  
  
“Hmph…” Puklo preened at the compliment, anger slightly mollified. “Well…it doesn’t seem like you’re what we’re looking for, so it can’t be helped, kupo.” He gestured to his friend and the two flew back out of the carriage. “As for you being lost- you’ll be coming up into the city of Gridania soon. I’m sure that if you ask around, someone will have an answer, kupo!” With that, they flew away into the trees and out of sight.  
  
Ruby remained there, smile falling slightly as she began to fully process what was going on. As far as she could tell, there were essentially two possibilities for what was actually happening. Either she was hallucinating all of this…or she had genuinely been transported to some strange and alien place that likely wasn’t even _on_ Remnant, with no way to contact anyone she knew or even defend herself. Without a weapon, Ruby’s combat was…left somewhat wanting. Now more than ever she was regretting not having more hand to hand lessons from Yang or dad…  
  
Still…for now, whichever was true, she had no choice but to just…play along. Either she’d wake up and it would all be over, or…  
  
Her hands clenched. Or she’d be stuck here, unable to-  
  
“Oi, lass, did you sneak a drink?”  
  
“Huh?” Ruby’s head snapped up and back to the questioning gaze of the man, looking between his noticeably emptier bottle and her accusingly. “N-no, it wasn’t me! I swear” She waved her hands in front of herself in a panic. “I don’t even like alcohol, and even if I did I’m way too young, also dad would _kill_ me if I-“  
  
“Simmer down lass, I believe ye.” The man said in bemusement. Ruby just grinned at him nervously, rubbing the back of her neck with one hand. She still wasn’t quite sure what to make of this guy. “Well…since I’ve no longer any ale to keep me company, would ye care for some conversation, lass? Bremondt’s the name, and peddlin’s me trade.”  
  
“S-sure, I don’t mind.” To be honest, she _did_ mind, but Ruby also realised that the need to gather information about her surroundings was currently more pressing than her nervousness when socialising. _Just think of it as a mission, and remember all that stuff from the field and survival classes_. “So uh, the city of Griddyna. What’s it like? I’ve uh, never been there before.” _Smooth._  
  
“Gridania? Beautiful place, slap bang in the middle of the Black Shroud. Hard to tell where the forest ends and the city begins. Don’t let that fool you though- it’s just as powerful a nation as any other in Eorzea. Course, things haven’t been quite so prosperous in recent years, but that’s the same everywhere.”  
  
Black Shroud? Eorzea? More names Ruby didn’t recognise. Some kind of region, that apparently contained several nations. So, a continent? Ruby wasn’t the best at geography, a fact that aggravated Weiss to no end, but she was fairly confidant she knew what and where all of Remnant’s continents were.  
  
“And it has all the creature comforts of civilization and all that.” Bremondt continued speaking, oblivious to Ruby’s musings. “Hm…judging by your strange clothes, I’m guessing you’re one of them up and coming adventurer types, then?”  
  
“Adventurer?” Ruby repeated. _Well…my lifelong dream is to slay monsters and help people, so…_ “…Something like that, yeah.”  
  
Bremondt nodded. “Then you’ll want to check in at the Adventurer’s Guild down at the Carline Canopy. Ask for Mother Miounne- she’ll help you get settled, with no shortage of work I’m sure. Place doubles as an inn as well, for a place to rest your head.”  
  
Well, that was helpful. Ruby highly doubted that the pocketful of Lien she possessed would get her very far, so a source of income and a place to stay was a priority. Hopefully she could at least get her hands on something with which to fight as well.  
  
The sunlight drifting through the trees was distinctly more orange now, signalling the onset of twilight. Bremondt glanced up at the sky, then back to Ruby. “Say, what drew you to the idea of adventurin’ in the first place? Dangerous business, especially for a young ‘un like you.”  
  
“To protect people…and make the world a better place.” Ruby didn’t hesitate at all in giving her answer. That had _always_ been her reason for becoming a Huntress.  
  
Bremondt’s eyebrow raised. “Aye? Well, a nobler reason than most, for sure. Just be careful not to get in over your head. Can’t protect others if you’re already dead from bein’ unable to protect yourself.”  
  
Ruby huffed. “Hey, I know how to handle myself!”  
  
He raised his hands placatingly. “I wasn’t sayin’ otherwise, lass. Just that- ah, here we are.” He cut himself off as he peered out the side of the carriage. “We’re just coming to the city now.”  
  
Ruby poked her own head out to get a look. She blinked- she saw various wooden buildings, like a water mill built overhanging the river, but she’d hardly call it a city. As they trundled closer however, she began to see that Bremondt had meant it when he said it was hard to tell where the city began and the forest ended. Rather than being all compacted together in an urban manner, all of the buildings were sparsely spread out, and many public areas seemed not to be buildings at all. She could see people walking around and doing their business in open spaces that had been only minorly changed from their natural state- rows of benches, lampposts and fences were all that designated some areas as for public use. She could also occasionally see people enter into cave tunnels that were illuminated inside, indicating the city also extended at least partially below ground.  
  
What standard buildings there were, were uniformly large and made out of a dark, solid looking wood. The largest such structure Ruby could see was some form of market hall, from which a steady stream of people seemed to be coming and going to do business. As the carriage pulled to a stop next to a sign that seemed to be a drop off point, Ruby could see more and more buildings in the distance, obscured by the trees and impossible to tell how far they went. A dirt road led up from the carriage to some kind of plaza, the center of which contained a…giant, floating crystal?  
  
…Ruby took a deep breath. _One thing at a time._ Bremondt was now stepping off the back of the carriage, looking back at her. She stood up herself, for the first time realising how _tired_ she still felt, legs feeling like jelly.  
  
She just about managed to drop to the ground without falling over and making an idiot of herself, smoothing out her skirt nervously as she did so. From what she could see, pretty much everyone in the city tended to be dressed in some variety of simple cotton clothing, or in the case of a nearby tall man she could only assume was a guard given the large spear he had holstered on his back, green leather armour. Her red and black gothic corset and skirt was starting to feel very out of place.  
  
“Right lass, this is where we part ways.” Bremondt said to her, snapping her out of her thoughts. “I’m off to the markets for some business, then it’s back to the road for me.”  
  
Ruby smiled at him. “Well, good luck with that, and take care.” Despite her initial wariness, Bremondt seemed alright, if a bit rough around the edges. He had a kind of grandfatherly air to him.  
  
“Aye, and the same to you with your travels.” He seemed to consider a moment, then reached into his tunic pocket and pulled out a leather satchel, which jingled softly, holding it out. “Here, take this, as thanks for keeping me company. Should be enough for a few nights and meals at the Canopy.”  
  
“Huh? Nononono, you don’t have to do that!” Ruby stammered, even as he pressed the money into her hands. By the weight, she could tell it was likely real gold in there. “I’m sure I’ll manage-”  
  
“Please lass, I insist. It ain’t all that much to begin with.” Seeing that she was still hesitant, he changed tactics. “Say lass, I never did catch your name. Well, how’s about this?” Ruby opened her mouth to respond, but then he cut her off with a chuckle. “Become the sort of storied personage I can brag about havin’ met, and I’ll consider us square.”  
  
Ruby sighed. She _did_ need the money, and if he was some kind of trader he could likely afford it. “…Alright. I will.”  
  
Bremondt gave her one last smile, then turned and headed towards the market hall, leaving Ruby alone. She stood there a moment before shaking her head and peering into the bag. It was indeed filled with a small pile of gold coins, with the insignia of a pair of scales on one side, and the likeness of a person’s face in side profile on the other, wearing an elaborate crown. Ruby had no idea who that was, or what this currency was even called, or how much it was worth.  
  
Just like everything else in this place, she was starting completely from scratch.  
  
She breathed out and tried to center herself as she pocketed the gold, turning to gaze up at the crystal in the plaza up the road, floating and rotating slowly in the air. How was it even doing that? Some kind of Dust technology similar to Atlas?  
  
Ruby stared at the crystal, it’s shimmering surface reflecting her eyes. Then, she took her first step forward into the city of Gridania- into a new world.  
  


* * *

**Meanwhile, somewhere in the frozen north of Coerthas…**

  
Weiss shivered in her cell, stone walls and iron bars her only company. As a born and bred Atlesian, she considered herself rather resistant to the cold, but even with her Aura protecting her, the biting chill of this place was cutting deep and sapping her energy. Her clothes were quickly becoming filthy from the disgusting conditions, and she was pretty sure she’d seen a few rats.  
  
If she still possessed Myrtenaster or any of her Dust, cutting through these bars would have been child’s play. Now, all she could do was curse her idiocy, and resolve to never leave her dorm unarmed, even for seemingly harmless excursions.  
  
Footsteps echoed on the cold floor as a figure stepped into view, wearing ornate white robes with a blue trim. The figure was tall and slender, with tanned skin and long, tapered ears, gazing at her like slime that had found it’s way to the bottom of his boot.  
  
“I don’t suppose you’ve come to move me to the luxury cell?” Weiss said dryly, prompting a sneer from the man.  
  
“Under normal circumstances, such reprehensible lack of respect would prompt swift correction.” He lifted his hand up gracefully, as if about to offer her a dance, flames igniting in his palm. The heat washed over her, yet Weiss felt no comfort from it’s presence. He moved it toward the bars, level with her left eye. Her scar suddenly itched uncomfortably, and a hand reached for it on impulse.  
  
He smiled at that, and she felt her revulsion for him grow. “Sickness is wont to fester and spread. It must be burned out, ere the infection take hold.” He removed his hand as swiftly as he placed it there, extinguishing his flames with a sigh. “Regrettably, you have been vouched for, and I have been… _instructed_ to be delicate with you. For what reason His Lordship would extend protection to so obvious a heretic is beyond me. Have you ought to say for yourself?”  
  
“I can only tell you what I’ve been saying this entire time.” Weiss hissed through her teeth. “My name is Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, Huntress-in-training of Beacon Academy, and you _will_ release me, or you will regret it.”  
  
Her jailer shrugged. “There are no records of any such places or organizations, denoting your tale as an obvious deception. It is for this reason you were arrested to begin with, and for your sake, you had best get your story straight before your trial. Or don’t.” His lip curled upwards cruelly. “It would give me no greater pleasure than for a wretch like you to discover firsthand why one does not cross the Holy See of Ishgard.”  
  
Weiss closed her eyes. _How did this even happen? Ruby, Blake, Yang…I’ve never missed those three dolts any more than right now_..  
  


* * *

**Meanwhile, somewhere in the southern desert of Thanalan…**

  
Yang stared at the bartender. The bartender stared back…from atop the stool that let them see over the counter.  
  
“…Aren’t you a little young to be serving drinks?” Yang said finally, still processing the barely three foot tall girl behind the counter. In addition to her minuscule stature, her proportions were all off, her arms and legs almost comically stubby, her face rounder and with larger than normal eyes and a tiny nose. In addition, she had a pair of pointed ears that extended diagonally from lower down on her skull, almost cheek level.  
  
“Well, aren’t you a rude one?” Her voice was high pitched, borderline cartoonish, but it didn’t quite sound like the voice that should come from a child, either, having a certain maturity to the inflection. “You never seen a Lalafell before?”  
  
…Well, it was a good thing Yang was already in a bar, because she felt a strong desire for a drink right now. “Sorry…new in town. I’ll have a Strawberry Sunrise if you have it.”  
  
“We have ale, miss…?  
  
“Good enough.” Yang sat down on a bar stool, glancing around at the sandstone interior, which provided much needed cool shade from the heat outside in the streets. “And it’s Yang…don’t suppose you’ve seen my sister around? Dark red hair, red and black outfit? She’s pretty distinctive.”  
  
“Can’t say I have.” The Lalafell woman said with a shake of her head as she poured the drink. “If she’s missing, you could always talk with the head of the local Adventurer’s Guild to offer a reward for findin’ her.”  
  
“That’s perfect, where can I find them?” Yang tried not to let too much desperation creep into her voice.  
  
Her server grinned as she pushed the finished drink over. “You’re talkin’ to her. Momodi, at your service. Now, that’ll be fifty gil.”  
  
“Uh…” Yang fished in her pockets and slapped a fifty Lien card on the counter. “Will this cover it?”  
  
“…I’ll open a tab for you.”  
  
 _Dammit._  
  


* * *

**Meanwhile, somewhere in the western isles of La Noscea…**

  
Blake watched the waves gently roll on the open seas as the passenger ship cut its way through the waters. The air tasted of salt and wind, and in the distance she could make out the coastline- sandy beaches and rocky cliffs topped with dense jungle.  
  
It was different in many ways, but she felt herself remembering her childhood on Menagerie.  
  
“Oh, come on! That’s hardly bloody fair!” The voice of a girl drifted across the deck to her ears, which twitched slightly under her bow as Blake turned to look.  
  
Speaking of things that reminded her of Menagerie, yet were different…  
  
Two people, a man and a woman, where playing some sort of card game on a board they’d placed on top a barrel to pass the time. The man was gargantuan in size, almost as wide as he was tall with pure muscle, and a green tinge to his skin. His opponent was about Blake’s size, with bright red cropped hair…and a pair of furred feline ears and tail to match.  
  
As she continued to complain about foul play while the larger man chuckled and regathered his cards, Blake’s mind raced as she refocused on the water. Faunus were typically born with _one_ animal trait. Two was extremely rare, but not unheard of, so she could have simply written off her fellow passenger as a Faunus and called it a day.  
  
…Were it not for the several other passengers she’d witnessed, male and female alike, with almost identical feline ears and tails, in varying colours. Once was a rarity. Twice was a statistical miracle. Fifteen or higher…wasn’t a Faunus anymore. In addition there were several folk of similar stature and skin tone to the male card player, all rather muscular and abnormally tall, even the women, albeit less so.  
  
Blake’s one solace from this insanity was that the fish served by the ship’s crew was really, _really_ good.


	2. Passing Muster

Ruby walked up to one of the guards in leather armour cautiously, one who was keeping watch at the plaza with the crystal in it. In addition to their sturdy looking spears, all the guards had masks over their upper face that reminded her a little uncomfortably of White Fang masks, although these were made of wood, with round black circles over the eyes and a triangular nose guard that made it look rather owlish. This particular guard also seemed to possess the same pointed ears as many of the population.  
  
He looked down at her, thankfully with what seemed to be middling curiosity likely born from having to deal with civilians every day. “Are you in need of assistance?”  
  
“Yeah…I’m looking for the Carline Canopy? The Adventurers Guild?” Ruby asked with a nervous smile, though she also took the chance to sneakily run her eyes over the man’s weapon. She couldn’t help but notice that, while it looked to be of fine quality, it was rather…simple. A pole of wood with metal at the end, nothing more. No sign of any mechashift, dust chambers, or any sort of firing mechanism. _This whole place in general seems very…low tech_ , _apart from that crystal thingy_ …  
  
“An adventurer, eh?” He looked at her with amusement, not seemingly particularly impressed. “Well, at least you’re following proper procedure, and not running around the whole forest petitioning every second citizen for work.” He gestured to a multi-story building on the edge of a small cliff, overlooking a body of water. “That’s the Canopy. Mother Miounne is an Elezen much like myself, most likely standing at the bar. Can’t miss her.”  
  
“Thanks!” Ruby chirped in response. _Elezen? Is that what the pointy eared people call themselves_?  
  
Despite having been given clear directions, Ruby couldn’t help but hesitate. “So um…what’s the deal with the big crystal thingy?” She asked, looking at it closer.  
  
The guard looked at her strangely. “You mean…the aetheryte? Surely you’re familiar with them?”  
  
Ruby bit her lip. By the looks of it, there were a _lot_ of things that were just accepted as normal around here that she’d stick out like a sore thumb for asking about. And until she got a better grasp on things, it probably wasn’t a great idea to outright say she was from another world…  
  
“I’m…not from around here.” She began slowly. “I’m from a far-off land across the…ocean? And we don’t have these things over there, so…” She clasped her hands together and tried to look innocent. “Could you explain it to me, please?” She felt rather bad for technically lying, but it was close enough.  
  
To the man’s credit, he managed to hold out for a few seconds, but Ruby had practiced the ‘I’m adorable, give me what I want’ move for years, and he lacked the built-up immunity that Yang possessed. “I’ve…never heard of such a place, that lacked at least one or two aetherytes. Though a scholar I am not.” Somewhat warily, he nodded. “Very well…simply put, aetherytes are devices that tap into aethereal energies. They are utilized as an instantaneous transport network, both around the city and further afield.”  
  
 _What_.  
  
Teleporters. They had fricking _teleporters_. So much for this place being ‘low tech’…assuming it was true. Yet the guard had no reason to lie to her, did he?  
  
“…Oh my gosh, really! That’s so cool!” Ruby squealed all of a sudden, making the man step back slightly in alarm and several passers by to turn their heads. “How does it work? How do you use it?” Ruby dashed towards it, leaving a small scattering of rose petals behind her, trying to look at the device from every angle. “What are the limitations? Why would anyone bother with traveling by carriage if-“  
  
“Slow down, will you?” The guard grumbled as he followed her. “Like I said, I’m no scholar, so if you want to find out how it was made, you’ll have better luck with the Conjurer’s Guild, or perhaps the Arcanists of Limsa. As for using it, simply place your hand on its surface, and your aether will attune to it.”  
  
Ruby stopped, looking at him curiously. _That word again…aether_. “Um…how do I that, exactly?”  
  
“Not trained in how to utilize aether, then? Most aren’t, but not to worry, the aetheryte itself does the work for you there.”  
  
Ruby turned back to the crystal, eyeing it dubiously. It was huge, floating slightly above the ground with various metal rings orbiting it. She wasn’t sure how much she trusted a weird crystal that apparently did things to her simply by her touching it. Hesitantly, she reached out and placed her palm upon its surface.  
  
Instantly, Ruby recognized the sensation- this crystal was made of Dust. Exactly what type, she couldn’t be certain. It seemed almost like a combination of all of them. And much like how the people of Remnant could use Dust in techniques such as augmenting their semblance, or utilizing it in combat directly, it was interfacing with her aura. A tingle ran up her spine as she felt her aura… _wobble_ , for lack of a better term, before stabilizing again.  
  
 _Well_. _That both answers and raises several questions._  
  
She waited a moment to see if anything else happened, then removed her hand when nothing did. “So…I can teleport now?”  
  
“Aye, to any other aetherytes you’ve also attuned to.”  
  
Ruby’s pouted as she turned around. “But I haven’t attuned to any others…”  
  
“That will be one of the ‘limitations’, you were asking about.” The guard answered with a smirk. “In addition, it can only be to aetherytes on the same network. There are smaller shards dotted around the city that only connect to this central one, which in turn is connected to several notable settlements in the Twelveswood. The other city states, and places even further afield, have their own networks.”  
  
“Oh…” Ruby supposed that made sense. If people from other nations could just teleport into your city, that could get messy really fast. “Still, even if its just within the forest, why bother with other ways of getting around, then?”  
  
“Well for starters,” He sighed, his eyebrow twitching in irritation. “Only the belongings on your personage get taken with you, so travelers with anything more than the clothes on their back, the weapon at their hip and the coin in their pocket don’t find it particularly useful. Nor do traders with crates filled with wares to sell.”  
  
“Oh…” Ruby repeated.  
  
“And perhaps most importantly of all, there is a tax on its usage.” The Elezen smirked again. “Utilizing the smaller shards around the city is free, but if you want to use the central one, or any other this size, expect to leave with your purse lighter than it was before. Which is, in fact, why I’m posted here.”  
  
He peered behind her, scowling. “…A post you are beginning to obstruct, I might add.”  
  
Startled, Ruby turned around and blanched at the sight of ten or so disgruntled individuals in a disorderly queue for the aetheryte, all of them glaring at her.  
  
“Eep! Sorry!” She squeaked. “I uh…thanksforyourhelpgottagobye!” Activating her semblance, Ruby dashed off around the stunned group and toward the Canopy, once again leaving petals behind.  
  
As she fled, the guard bent down and picked one between his finger and thumb, peering at it. “Curious…I thought she said she didn’t know how to use aether?” He shrugged, letting it drift to floor even as it began to fizzle out of existence, finally attending to the prospective travelers.  
  


* * *

  
Ruby stepped into the Carline Canopy, and her gaze was immediately drawn to the stained glass on the ceiling. It was an odd contrast with the dark wood paneling, but it worked surprisingly well and let some natural light in. The place seemed to also serve as a tavern, with various patrons seated around circular wooden tables eating, drinking and socializing. On the far side of the room was a long row of counters that was split between being both a bar and a reception. A woman with the pointy ears of the Elezen was writing in a ledger behind the counter on the far left, presumably Miounne. There was also some wide stairs at one end of the building heading down to a lower floor, level with the lake.  
  
Ruby observed all of this idly as she approached the reception, trying to ignore the looks from some of the patrons. Most simply looked at her in curiosity, but a few seemed to sneer at her in disdain. She had no idea what she could have possibly done to offend them, and she felt the old urge to pull her hood over her head and hide from the eyes around her.  
  
She swallowed, pushing the impulse down. She was a _huntress_ now, not a little kid anymore. Well…huntress-in-training, but the point still stood. She came to a stop just in front of the ledger.  
  
“Um, hi there!” She chirped, causing the woman to look up and raise an eyebrow. “Are you Mother Miounne?”  
  
“That would be I, yes.” Miounne confirmed, looking up from her tome and giving Ruby an appraising look “Well well, what have we here? A wide eyed, wonder filled adventurer come to put your name down at the guild, I assume?” Her tone was filled with an undercurrent of amusement, but not in a mean-spirited manner.  
  
“Uh, yes ma’am”. Ruby fidgeted under the woman’s intense stare. “But ah, I also had a few questions about some things…”  
  
“Questions, hm? I will of course offer what assistance I can, but…” Miounne frowned, placing a quill down on the countertop. “If you’ll pardon my saying so, you seem a little…young, to be an adventurer.”  
  
Ruby’s cheeks reddened in a mix of embarrassment and indignation. “I can handle myself just fine…” She mumbled, scuffing at the floor with one boot.  
  
The Elezen woman still looked rather skeptical, but she thankfully did not press the issue much further. “Just so long as you know exactly what you’re getting into. Being an adventurer is dangerous work, especially in times like these. Now…your name?”  
  
“Ruby- Ruby Rose.”  
  
Miounne nodded as she picked her quill back up and scribbled in the ledger. “Place of birth?”  
  
“Patch island.”  
  
The administrator paused. “Which would be…where, exactly?”  
  
“It’s part of the Kingdom of Vale…” Ruby tried not to avert her eyes as she stuck to her cover story. “Which is really, reeeally far away from here, across the ocean.”  
  
“Really?” Thankfully, Miounne seemed more intrigued than suspicious. “I suppose that’ll be why you have questions, then.” She nodded and finished writing, returning her full attention to Ruby. “…Done. Congratulations- you’re a fully registered member of the Adventurers Guild.”  
  
“Great!” Ruby clapped her hands together. “So…what happens now?”  
  
“Well, this isn’t an organization with strict hierarchy or orders- that’s best left to the Grand Companies.” Miounne explained, then noticed the look of confusion on Ruby’s face. “The Grand Companies are the military branches of the city-states- here in Gridania we have the Twin Adders. Unlike them, you have a lot more freedom to decide what jobs you do or not wish to take. However, the guild does expect you to take assisting and protecting the people of the Twelveswood seriously.”  
  
“About that…” Ruby finally took a seat on one of the bar-stools in front of the counter. “Is it really that dangerous around here? This whole place seems so peaceful.” It reminded her a lot of Patch, in fact. The inland part of the island was heavily forested as well, with many scenic locales. Signal was the only settlement on Patch, and while it was a lot more urban than Gridania, it had a similar sleepy atmosphere. The occasional Grimm was still an issue, but nothing like the danger of mainland Sanus.  
  
“To an outsider’s eyes, all may seem well with our nation, but naught could be further from the truth.” Miounne said sternly, bringing Ruby out of her thoughts. “The people live in a state of constant apprehension. The Ixal and various gangs of common bandits provide an unending supply of trouble- trouble compounded by the ever present threat of the Garlean Empire to the north. And that is to say nothing of the Calamity.”  
  
Woah. That was a lot of things thrown at her at once. ‘Bandits’ was about the only thing Ruby understood from that spiel. It must have shown on her face, because Miounne’s expression softened.  
  
“Of course, you wouldn’t know about much of that…the Ixal are a type of bird-men local to the Shroud and also parts of Coerthas to the north, none of them keen on leaving travelers or settlements alone. Monsters essentially, killing and pillaging where they can. And they’ve been getting bolder as of late.”  
  
Monsters. That was okay, Ruby knew how to handle monsters. They sounded more or less like Grimm from what Ruby could gather. “And the uh…Empire?” That was more of an issue. Empires tended to be made up of _people_.  
  
“Aye, the Garlean Empire.” Miounne nodded. “They’re from the continent to the North-East, Ilsabard. But they’ve always been expansionist, and they took it upon themselves to launch an invasion force into all of Eorzea some years ago. They still occupy a lot of territory, including Ala Mhigo. Thankfully, there was a ceasefire five years ago…but they’re starting to stir again, by the sounds of it.”  
  
“Well, uh…” Ruby fished for something to say. “That’s not good?”  
  
“Aye, it isn’t.” Miounne agreed, shaking her head. “Even now, the wounds have barely begun to heal. The process of rebuilding is a slow and arduous one. I’m sure your own homeland was not spared some ill effects of the Calamity, either.”  
  
“Oh, well…” Looked like it would be expected for Ruby to know this one. Great. “Yeah, it was pretty bad. But we’re managing all right now, heh.” She tried to deflect as best she could, hoping that her overly-wide smile and hand on the back of her head weren’t major give-aways. Ruby _hated_ lying.  
  
“Thank the Elementals for small mercies.” The Elezen woman smiled. “Now, next we-“  
  
“Look at what just arrived…” A gruff male voice from behind them interrupted. “Another godsdamned adventurer…”  
  
Ruby tentatively peered behind her, spotting another of the guards in the green leather. He looked decidedly less friendly than the one she’d talked to in the plaza, a disgruntled scowl on his face. A few patrons turned their heads to view the scene, more than a few of them with approval.  
  
“Don’t you start with that.” Mionne spoke now with a decidedly more clipped tone, lacking it’s previous warmth. “Adventurers are the very salve that Gridania needs. The Elder Seedseer herself bade us welcome them with open arms. Do you mean to disregard her will?”  
  
The man scoffed. “Of course not! Lest you forget, it is my sworn duty to uphold the peace.” He peered at Ruby intensely, running his eyes over her, clearly unimpressed. She pulled her hood over her head reflexively. “Yet am I to blame if outsiders bring mistrust upon themselves? This stripling girl is barely able to even look me in the eye, yet we would entrust the people to her watch? It’s insulting.”  
  
With that, the man strode away and out of the tavern, leaving Ruby feeling mortified. _That jerk! So what if she struggled with new people- she could fight monsters just fine!_  
  
“Ahem.” Miounne coughed, bringing Ruby’s attention back to her. “Pay that outburst no mind. He only meant to…counsel you, in his own way. This _is_ a dangerous profession, and the Wood Wailers would certainly prefer such matters left to the hands of those most capable.” If Miounne herself had any reservations about Ruby’s skill, she was hiding it well.  
  
Ruby sighed, relaxing the grip on her hood somewhat. “It’s okay…I’m used to it.” She could still remember vividly how much Weiss had doubted her initially. And now that she thought about it, this whole ‘Adventurers Guild’ thing did seem a little bit shady. To attend Beacon, you needed to have previously attended a preparatory combat school, or pass an entrance assessment, and even then you weren’t given official missions without a qualified Huntsman supervising. In contrast, the Guild seemed to accept more or less anyone who showed up on their doorstep…  
  
 _Still, it’s my best option for making some money to get by for now_ , Ruby reasoned with herself. _Plus, I’ll be helping people_.  
  
She was snapped out of her thoughts as Mionne continued. “As I was saying before our interruption…jobs that need doing will be registered with us, just speak to either me or one of my other Guild members.” She gestured to a man (who lacked any pointy ears) manning another desk a few feet away, who simply nodded in response. “But first, I would recommend you familiarize yourself with one of the other guilds in the city, that specialize in combat training. They can provide you with a weapon, for a start.”  
  
A weapon in her hand was exactly was Ruby needed to get some confidence right now. Her heart ached with the absence of Crescent Rose, but right now she’d accept anything.  
  
…It ached at the absence of her team even more, but she was trying not to think about that.

* * *

  
  
After asking for directions, Ruby found herself walking up to another large building, hidden away behind a winding path between through the rocks and foliage: The Archer’s Guild. She could already see people outside practicing their aim on some target dummies, once again a mixture of pointy-eared people and…well, regular looking people.  
  
Ruby had never fired a bow before, but it couldn’t be much harder than firing a sniper rifle, surely? The lack of close-range options was a bit of an issue, but she could possibly get hold of a shortsword or something. It certainly seemed to fit better than the other two options available- the Lancer’s Guild, which seemed more like Pyrrha’s territory, and the Conjurer’s Guild, which…Ruby had no idea what that was, but it sounded bizarre. And slightly Weiss-y.  
  
After stepping inside the guild hall and speaking with the receptionist, Ruby soon found herself with a bow in her hand as the Guildmaster- an Elezen woman with darker skin named Luciane- gave her some pointers.  
  
“Now, for a young lass who has never touched a bow before, I don’t expect you to hit the target on your first try.” She spoke in a kindly manner, yet Ruby couldn’t help but feel affronted, puffing up her cheeks in annoyance. “In fact, lets focus for now on being able to draw back the string at all. Do not be deceived- it will take a great deal more strength than it may appear. We may have to build up your muscle-“  
  
As her teacher rambled on, Ruby took a deep breath, glancing at the target across from her. She focused her aura for a moment, reinforcing the bow so that it wouldn't snap under her strength. She may not have been a bruiser like Yang, but every person with an unlocked aura had higher physical prowess by default. She raised her bow, pulled back the string…and fired. The arrow flew...and missed the target completely by about a meter, punching straight through the wooden walls of the building, and disappeared outside.   
  
Where it ended up didn't remain a mystery for long, as there was a loud yelp followed by the muffled sounds a man yelling "Thal's bloody balls, they got me in the arse!"  
  
“Uhh…” Ruby dropped the weapon to the floor with a clunk, looking sheepishly at her shocked instructor. “Sorry!”  
  


* * *

  
Deterred but not disheartened, Ruby traveled across the city once more, peering at a map she’d bought from the market hall. Archery, it seemed, was a dud. She'd accidentally put too much aura into the arrow itself, and while that was potentially great for armor piercing, it was much harder to aim without a scope. Ruby paused for a moment and considered a few designs for some improvements, face breaking out into an excited grin...before remembering that would require materials, tools and money she didn't have at the moment. Besides, who even used a bow on Remnant, anyway? Most of her redesigns would just make a bow more gun-like, at which point she may as well just build an actual gun.  
  
Searching for the Conjurer’s Guild, Ruby found herself heading through a tunnel hewn into the soil, heading underground. Lanterns hung along the wall, glowing softly with a purple flame. Ruby felt the hairs on the back of her neck raise slightly. Whatever it was these guys fought with, it probably wasn’t guns.  
  
The tunnel eventually opened up into a large underground chamber, a large stone circle at it’s center. The various members of the guild here wore long hooded robes and spoke in hushed tones. This looked less like a guild for warriors and more like a place of worship.  
  
Nervously, Ruby once again asked for an introduction to the Guildmaster, and was directed to ‘Brother E-Sumi-Yan’. The first thing she noticed was how young he was- the kid couldn’t have been any older than 12! The second thing she noticed was the two pairs of cattle-like horns protruding from under his hair.  
  
 _I guess they do have faunus here, then_ Ruby mused as E-Sumi-Yan droned at her. He might be a kid, but he spoke like he was the oldest person in the room. Ruby found her eyes drooping as he rambled on about ‘being one with nature’, ‘healing arts’ and ‘harnessing the power of earth, wind and water.’ Presumably he meant using raw Dust to fight, which explained the lack of weapons attached to anyone here. It wasn’t Ruby’s preferred method of fighting by far.  
  
“…Now, let us test your magical potential.” He spoke, snapping Ruby out of her daydreaming. “I’m afraid that to walk our path is not possible if you are not at least a little familiar with magic already. Please, demonstrate for me your current skill level.”  
  
And with that, he handed her a stick.  
  
Ruby stared at it. It was wood, bending slightly towards the end, and still with a few tufts of leaves on it. There were no sharp pointy bits, and definitely no dust that she could see. Was she being pranked?  
  
She looked at her diminutive educator, who was gazing at her impassively. Around the two of them, various other guildmembers had gathered to watch, expectant looks on their faces.  
  
 _…Are they seriously expecting me to perform actual magic?!_ She thought incredulously. Magic wasn’t real- it had been drummed into every kid on Remnants head that Aura, Semblances and Dust all had a scientific explanation, and limitations. ‘Magic’ only appeared in old stories.  
  
But…this was a completely different world, wasn’t it? Ruby paused, a certain childlike excitement swelling within her. She’d already seen flying, talking fluffy bats that could turn invisible, and pointy eared people. Could they really have some form of magic?  
  
Confidentially, Ruby whipped her stick high into the air, splaying her free hand to the side as she screwed up her face in concentration. “Abra…KADABRA!”  
  
Nothing happened. Ruby held the pose for a moment. Still nothing. She looked down at E-Sumi-Yan.  
  
His expression still unchanged, he hummed. “…Perhaps you will have more luck elsewhere.”  
  


* * *

  
Ruby sulked as she stormed toward the Lancer’s Guild. Archery wasn’t for her, and she couldn’t _believe_ she’d actually thought magic was real for a second. She knew that Weiss would scold her if she could see her right now.  
  
Still, the third time was hopefully the charm. The Lancer’s Guild was fairly similar in construction to the Archer’s guild, containing a reception and a training dojo where numerous leather-clad men and women sparred, either with practice dummies or each other.  
  
Ruby sighed as she headed over to a storage rack lined with spears, her thoughts immediately jumping to her friend Pyrrha. The Mistrali warrior would be perfectly in her element here, compared to a clumsy girl like her.  
  
She’d been told to wait for the Guildmaster, but she figured she may as well try out a few swings first. Running her hand along the weapons, she eventually settled on a lance carved out of a dark wood she didn’t recognize, with a flared steel tip. Lifting it off the rack, she experimentally held it for a few moments.  
  
She was slightly surprised at how similar it felt to Crescent Rose. It was lighter for sure, but the way the weight fell was a familiar sensation. Thinking about it, a scythe was basically a polearm of sorts…  
  
Smirking slightly, she began to twirl the spear around her, swapping frequently from one hand to another as she eyed the straw and wood training dummy in front of her. It didn’t really serve any practical use, but it helped her muscles and brain get into the right zone. Slowing her dance-like motions down, Ruby dashed forward toward the target, lance outstretched and petals trailing behind her. A spear required thrusts far more than slashes, which was somewhat of an adjustment as she ran her target straight through its stuffed heart. In the same fluid motion, she withdrew her spear and flipped over the dummy, cape billowing behind her as she jumped high into the air before activating her semblance to speed downward, splitting the dummy through the middle of its oak head and continuing, bisecting the poor thing down the middle as her weapon embedded itself in the floor.  
  
Ruby giggled lightly as she tugged it loose, holding it up for inspection. “I think you’ll do just fine after all. How would you like to be Crescent Rose’s sister? I think I’ll call you…” She thought for a moment. “Thorn! Yeah, that’s a good…” She trailed off as she finally realized she wasn’t alone in the room. “…name..”  
  
The entire guild was staring at her, most with amusement, but some with calculating looks in their eyes. Ruby felt her combat high rush out of her like wind, leaving her once again with embarrassment.  
  
“Ohmygosh I’m so sorry, I’ll fix your floor for you!” She gushed, clutching Thorn to her chest like a comfort blanket. “I can’t seem to stop breaking things today…”  
  
“No need to worry, adventurer.” A calm male voice interrupted her as one of the lancers stepped forward. He didn’t look particularly remarkable- human, with short, slicked back hair and hawkish brows. “Your form could use some work, but that was an almost perfectly executed jump. ‘Tis not often new applicants possess such talent.”  
  
“O-oh…” Ruby now felt a completely different sort of embarrassment wash over her. “Well, you know.” She waved a hand and glanced away, trying to look cool and aloof. “It was nothing, really. Uh, maybe you could put in a good word for me with the Guildmaster?”  
  
The man laughed at that. “Lass, I _am_ the Guildmaster. Ywain, at your service.”  
  
 _Oh, fudgesicles._  
  


* * *

  
It was late in the evening when Ruby finally left the Lancer’s Guild. Pale moonlight filtered through the tree canopy, and fireflies darted across the water of the lake. Ruby had Thorn secured across her back, having spent the last few hours getting shown the ropes by Ywain. The man was a fair teacher, quite different from the harsh training that Uncle Qrow put her through, but no less valuable. Finally having a weapon that she knew how to swing was soothing to her soul. She couldn’t wait to get the chance to give Thorn some upgrades!  
  
 _It’s not the same as Crescent Rose. It never will be_.  
  
Stepping back into the Carline Canopy, she ruthlessly pushed that thought down. She spoke with one of the attendants and booked a room for the night, handing over a small portion of her coins- ‘Gil’, she had discovered it to be called.  
  
Her new lodgings felt just as nature-themed as the rest of the city, all browns and greens and carved wood. Ruby unholstered Thorn and rested it against the wall before heading over to the window, drawing back the curtains and looking outside.  
  
An alien, unbroken moon hung in the sky. Her stomach lurched involuntary, and she felt her eyes sting at the corners.  
  
“Home…I have to find a way home…” Ruby hiccuped before wiping at her face with her sleeve. “C-come on…keep it together, Ruby!”  
  
Forcing a smile onto her face, she got ready for bed. She didn’t have her PJs with her, so she had to settle for sleeping in her underwear. _Note to self: Buy more clothing ASAP, or things are going to get gross._  
  
As she lay there, Ruby noticed how painfully quiet it was. Yang wasn’t here to snore. Weiss wasn’t here to make fussy noises as she kept adjusted her bedsheets to be perfectly symmetrical. Blake wasn’t here to rustle the pages of her book as she read late into the night when she thought she was being sneaky.  
  
Ruby didn’t get much sleep that night.


	3. Trial by Ice

The city-state of Ishgard, as Weiss had come to learn, was similar to Atlas in more ways than just the cold.  
  
A society with a stark contrast between the ‘haves’ and the ‘have-nots’, with the rich and powerful _literally_ being above the common rabble. They may not have had an actual flying upper city, but the extremely vertical design to everything meant that the greater your altitude, the greater your social standing. Only the nobility had the privilege of living amongst the gothic spires that stretched arrogantly into the sky, enduring against the chill winds that buffeted them.  
  
There was, unfortunately, one major difference between here and Atlas; Weiss was very much a ‘have-not’ here.  
  
The heiress had forcibly spent the night in a dank prison cell, with only a bowl of gruel provided for sustenance. When dawn broke, two guards clad in chainmail and full-face visors escorted her to her trial.  
  
Her ‘case’, farcical as it was, was to be held at the Sacred Tribunal, situated at the very top of Ishgard. Thus, she was treated to a tour of the city as she was paraded upwards. Most of it was grey stone or dark metal, the occasional dark brown timber or some fancy ornamentations helping alleviate the depressing aesthetic somewhat.  
  
Numerous people gawped at her as she was escorted past. In the lower area known as the Brume- where her prison cell had been located- she was treated to sympathetic but grim stares from thin, hungry looking folk dressed in tattered rags. One of them, a young child, made to throw a stone at the guard on her left, but his mother hurriedly snatched it out of his hands.  
  
The higher they climbed, the progressively cleaner the garb of onlookers- and the less understanding their gazes. As she was escorted through a plaza decorated with elaborate statues of men and women who looked like knights of eld, Weiss was treated to the sight of finery-draped individuals looking at her with smugness and derision.  
  
“Is that her…? The heretic that they caught?”  
  
“…Heard they found her stumbling around the Crozier, raving- “  
  
“How did she even get inside? Are the soldiers losing their touch?”  
  
 _You don’t even know me_. She thought bitterly. _You don’t know…anything. What gives you the right to look down on me?_  
  
And the worst part was…how familiar it all felt. Like a slap in the face, Weiss had been shown what it was like on the other side of the garden wall. She considered herself to have come a long way from the arrogant, haughty girl who assumed that faunus were all lower class, all potential White Fang enemies. She and Blake were on good terms now, after all. And yet…was it really that easy to change yourself?  
  
She found herself thinking of Mantle. She’d never even seen it, let alone been there. Her father had made it clear her that doing so was something to be done only if absolutely necessary, lest she desire to be mugged and left gutted in an alleyway or some other such grisly fate.  
  
And as much as she longed to be different to Jacques Schnee, she’d never really questioned his wisdom on that point until now. Weiss knew he’d say the exact same sort of things about the Brume.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted as they arrived at the Tribunal. It was a grand building, made of grey stone like everything else but with gold metal inlay and fabulous arches. It didn’t look to be any warmer inside than out. Weiss was escorted into the foyer, and then through a solid oak door into a side chamber. Then, the guards halted.  
  
Looking around, Weiss could go see no one else. She shifted her hands in their bindings uncomfortably, the cold metal of the manacles being particularly irritating. “So, I don’t suppose either of you know where my lawyer is?” She asked with venom, already knowing the answer but desperate to break the silence.  
  
“Silence, heretic.” The guard on her right chastised her, not even moving a muscle to do so.  
  
Rolling her eyes, Weiss waited. And waited. Tapping her foot impatiently, she eyed the doors to the main chamber. “So, am I going to be put on trial, or not? I have things to do today.”  
  
The guard did move this time, turning on his heel to face her. Through the narrow slits in his helm, she could see contempt in his eyes. “Watch your tongue. By the grace of Halone, Count Fortemps has pledged to defend your honor, minuscule as it is. Why he would care to do so, I cannot fathom, but it is not my place to question his Lordship.”  
  
Weiss blinked. “Count Fortemps?”  
  
“Aye, and he is a busy man, so if aught has delayed him, you will simply have to wait. And show a little gratitude for the pleasure of doing so.”  
  
Weiss fell quiet again, letting the comment slide. She had never met a ‘Count Fortemps’ during her extremely brief stay in this city, and as such the man had no motive to extend an olive branch of kindness that she could see. Which meant there was a motive she could _not_ see- this was a man who was using her case for his own agenda, whatever that may be.  
  
Typical. Not even a day of being trapped in some bizarre, alien world and she’d already gotten involved in political power plays. Still, one shouldn’t look a gift Grimm in the mouth if it meant she could avoid the oubliette, being beheaded, or whatever other backwards medieval punishments awaited her.  
  
Footsteps approached, and then two men entered the room. The first was an older man, with tapered ears that she’d seen on various other citizens. He wore a thick black fur coat and supported himself with an elegant cane. A neatly trimmed mustache adorned his weathered face, and he gazed at Weiss with a shrewd but not unkind expression.  
  
As for the other person…  
  
“Oh, it’s you!” Weiss said in surprise, thinking back to how she’d met the first friendly face in this city…  
  


* * *

  
“Excuse me? Can anyone tell me where I am?”  
  
“Does anyone know the quickest way to Vale from here?”  
  
“Where are the nearest Schnee Dust Company Offices?”  
  
“How dare you speak to me that way! Do you have any idea who I am?”  
  
“Let go of me, you brute!”  
  
After swiftly using a glyph to send her would be assailant crashing into a pile of crates, Weiss lowered her hands as a crowd started to gather round, looking at her disapprovingly. “He attacked me first!” She protested, causing them to murmur amongst themselves.  
  
The man clambered to his feet, glaring at her. “All I did was grab your arm…” He spat on the ground, and Weiss wrinkled her nose in disgust. “Tis less than a bloody heretic deserves…”  
  
“I am not a heretic! Why does everyone keep saying that?!” Weiss yelled, frustration bubbling over. Ever since she’d woken up in a dingy back alley of this city, no one had been able to give her a straight answer on anything, and she was tired of being polite.  
  
“You’ve been running amok all day babbling about things that make no sense…” The man growled, dusting his fine clothes off. “How could anyone not know where they stand, here in the Holy See? You talk of places that don’t exist, claim nobility that isn’t yours, and now you’ve assaulted an upstanding member of society with some queer magic.” He took a step forward, and Weiss found herself instinctively stepping back. “You’re either mad, or a Dravanian infiltrator. Either way, you’re a danger.”  
  
 _Dravanian infiltrator? Places that don’t exist? Magic?_ Her brain struggled the process the outlandish accusations. She’d thought she’d ended up on some obscure city in Remnant somehow, but just how remote was this place?  
  
The crowd’s muttering had now evolved into jeers, the rest of the populace seeming to agree with her assailant. Weiss was starting to get nervous. If a fight broke out, while she was certainly more skilled than some mob of civilians, she hadn’t been able to find Myrtenaster…  
  
“Is there an issue here?” A new voice cut across the street, a silence following it as the new speaker approached.  
  
He was a young man, wearing a guard’s outfit yet no helmet, his silver hair shifting slightly in the wind. He had the tapered ears and angular facial features that Weiss had seen various people around the city also bore.  
  
Weiss immediately answered before anyone else could twist the situation further. “This man rather roughly grabbed at me, after I’d been asking for some directions or assistance. I defended myself, but he isn’t hurt.”  
  
The man in question bristled. “Absurd! This girl is dangerous, dangerous I say.”  
  
“I shall be the judge of that.” The guard beckoned to Weiss with one hand. “With me, if you please.”  
  
Weiss sighed, but did not resist. Without her weapon, she was wary of starting a fight unless necessary. She walked over to her new escort, glancing back at the crowd. To her surprise, the man who had grabbed her did not look satisfied with her arrest, scowling at the two of them.  
  
The guard began walking, and Weiss faltered for a moment before following him with a huff of annoyance. Once they were out of earshot and sight of the crowd, the guard gestured to a stone bench at an open plan plaza.  
  
She raised an eyebrow at him, to which he smiled wryly.  
  
“Aye, you aren’t under arrest, miss. I just...wanted to lend my ear for a moment.”  
  
“Finally, someone reasonable.” Weiss crowed.  
  
“A rare treat in this city, to be sure.” His tone was jovial, yet there was a seriousness in his eyes. “Please excuse my manners- I am Haurchefant Greystone, commander stationed at Camp Dragonhead to the south.”  
  
“Weiss Schnee.” She returned his introduction in kind, relaxing somewhat. She wasn’t entirely sure how much this man could be trusted, but he was certainly more pleasant company than a mob of angry citizens. “…If you’re meant to be in charge of a camp, what are you doing here?”  
  
Haurchefant smiled softly. “I was…visiting family, here in the city. My duties keep me quite busy, but making time for your kin is always important in my book.”  
  
Weiss couldn’t say she could relate to the sentiment very much. Deciding not to delve too deeply into that topic, she redirected the subject back on track. “Yes, well…perhaps _you_ can answer my questions. I’ve gathered already that this place is called ‘Ishgard’, but I have no idea where on Remnant that is. Have you heard of the Kingdom of Vale?”  
  
The commander frowned. “I cannot say that the name is familiar to me, no. How exactly did you come here?”  
  
Weiss threw her hands up in frustration. “That’s just it, I don’t know! One moment I was in Vale, the next I find myself waking up in some frigid alley!”  
  
“That…should be impossible.” Haurchefant said slowly. “The city is warded against teleportation, and the aetheryte network was deliberately severed some years ago. It may be possible for an exceptionally powerful mage to bypass our defenses, but not without notice, and certainly not by _accident_.”  
  
She stared at him for a moment. He seemed…entirely serious in what he was saying. “I’m sorry, but I may have misheard.” She spoke delicately. “It almost sounded like you’re talking about _magic_.”  
  
His eyebrow raised. “Aye. Is that…unusual, where you’re from?”  
  
“Try _impossible_. There is no such thing as magic.” Weiss stated confidently.  
  
“Then what exactly did you use to throw that man into the crates?”  
  
“Oh…you saw that part?” Weiss’ cheeks flushed; not aware the commander had been observing the altercation for that long. “That was a semblance.” She flicked her wrist, conjuring a small white glyph spinning above her palm. “It’s a power unique to a single person. W-well, in my case it’s actually unique to my family, but- “  
  
“Seems like magic to my eyes.”  
  
“It’s completely different!” Weiss insisted, dispelling the glyph.  
  
“…Well, I’m no expert on such things myself, so I’ll take your word for it.” He said diplomatically. He then sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Still, I’m afraid your arrival here, however you exactly managed it, is somewhat of a problem. Ishgard is in an…difficult...political situation.”  
  
“Meaning…?” Weiss questioned.  
  
“Meaning that the gates of the city are closed to foreigners, unless amnesty has been officially provided by one of the four noble houses. Which- “  
  
“…Which I don’t have.” Weiss finished for him, glancing away. She stood up and walked towards a stone railing, leaning her elbows on the cold surface, gazing at the expanse before her. Now that she had a moment to observe the city in greater detail without rushing to and fro, she could see that there was a reason for it’s tiered, vertical structure; the entire city was surrounded by an enormous canyon, a gaping abyss stretching between it and the snowy cliffs she could just about make out in the far distance. Looking down, she could see the main gate of the city several tiers below her, from which a long, narrow bridge extended ambitiously to the other side of the canyon, making use of occasional rocky outcroppings that jutted up from the canyon floor as pillars, their roots obscured by fog.  
  
 _The city itself must be constructed atop a particularly large pillar. That’s…precarious_. Weiss thought with not a small amount of worry that the entire structure would collapse into the mists. What was the purpose of building the city in the canyon, and not on the perfectly serviceable land? Aside from the potential danger, it also made the city extremely difficult to get into.  
  
 _Ah_.  
  
Because not being able to get into the city was the _point_. No foreigners allowed in. Heretics must be rooted out. Perhaps the most intimidating ‘moat’ in history. And Haurchefant was the commander of an encampment…  
  
“You’re at war, aren’t you?” She said grimly, turning back to face him.  
  
“Aye.” Haurchefant did not so much as bat an eye. “With the Dravanian Horde. A war that has lasted for…a long time.”  
  
Well…that did somewhat explain the level of paranoia and mistrust she’d seen from the citizens. A complete stranger turning up in your supposedly impenetrable city during a time of war was due cause for a panic. Weiss felt a slight pang of guilt at how she’d reacted earlier, but she quickly squashed it down. That still didn’t justify that man to grab her as he did, or for these people to assume everything about her.  
  
She stared at Haurchefant for a moment, the seriousness of the situation starting to dawn on her. She was trapped in some obscure corner of Remnant- perhaps on the lost Dragon Continent-? With no easy way home, no weapons or money, no team, in a place that arguably saw her as an enemy spy.  
  
“So…what happens now?” She tried to keep her voice from wavering. A Schnee never lost their composure in face of adversity.  
  
Haurchefant stood up as well, looking pensive. “I believe it would be best if you left the city as soon as possible. I can escort you out of the city and take you as far as Camp Dragonhead. “  
  
“And is there any way for me to get home?” She pleaded, getting somewhat desperate. “Surely _someone_ here must have heard of Vale, or the SDC- “  
  
“You there!” A voice boomed in interruption, and the duo turned to the right to see an approaching squad of guards. “The white-haired girl is under arrest!”  
  
“What?!” Weiss squawked, more out of reflex than anything. With how paranoid this place was, she had expected something like this.  
  
Haurchefant grimaced. “The charges?” He asked carefully, already expecting the answer.  
  
“Heresy, illegal entry into the city, assault, property damage, disrupting the peace, and espionage.” The guard answered calmly as he aired the veritable laundry list of offenses.  
  
“What? That’s outrageous, I-” Weiss closed her mouth shut, cutting herself off. She had been about to say the only thing she was guilty of was illegal entry, but that probably wasn’t the best thing to say.  
  
“Save your arguments for your trial.” Sneered a second guard. “You’ll have a long night in a cell to think of some excuses.” Weiss felt like strangling the man.  
  
“We’ll take it from here, Commander Greystone.” The first guard said as he approached Weiss with a pair of manacles.  
  
Weiss turned to look at Haurchefant with a pleading look. “Help me.” She mouthed silently. He returned her gaze with a sad look.  
  
‘ _I’m sorry…my hands are tied_.’ was the message in his eyes. Weiss understood, and hated that she did.  
  
The guard pulled her arms behind her back and clamped the manacles in place.  
  


* * *

  
Back in the present, Weiss looked at Haurchefant with shrewd appreciation. “I was under the impression your hands were tied.” She tried not to think of Yang making a pun about how it was in fact Weiss’ hands that were restrained now.  
  
“As a military officer, I’m afraid my political influence does not stretch much further than the logistics of the war.” Haurchefant admitted. “But that does not mean I cannot call on others with considerably greater reach.”  
  
So, it was Haurchefant who had petitioned for Count Fortemps to vouch for her? Weiss glanced at the older man, who could only be the Count in question, with confusion. “So, you must be…”  
  
The man inclined his head slightly. “I am Count Edmont de Fortemps. My deepest apologies, Miss Schnee, for these circumstances. I had hoped that the first visitor to our city in many a year would receive a warmer reception, but I also cannot claim to be surprised by these events.”  
  
“…Thank you, Count Fortemps.” Weiss cursed internally as she quickly felt herself instinctively slipping into the voice and mannerisms she had always used at her father’s many balls and dinners, needing to impress important guests. That didn’t mean however, that her words could not be sharp if needed. “Forgive me for my impertinence, but I must confess I am somewhat puzzled by why you would choose to support my case, even on the recommendation of Commander Greystone. Him and I only spoke for a few minutes, at most.”  
  
She could have sworn she saw Edmont’s eyes twinkle in amusement. “Perhaps I am simply doing this out of the kindness of my heart, easily able to spot a false accusation when I see one.”  
  
It was a weak explanation, and he knew that Weiss knew that. It was almost like he was testing her. “With all due respect, even if that is true, I’m sure you have many other important duties to attend to. You could have sent a representative in your stead, not appear personally.” She responded coolly.  
  
“I could have.” He agreed neutrally. “But I didn’t.” He adjusted his grip on his cane, leaning on it with both hands, reminding her very much of Professor Ozpin. “You are correct- I am not here for purely altruistic reasons- though that is not to say I was dishonest when I said I could see this accusation was false…as, sadly, many of them are.”  
  
Well…at least he was upfront about it. That was…oddly refreshing.  
  
“From what I understand, you don’t seem familiar at all with Ishgard in any way.” Edmont queried. “Am I to take it then, that you are not from Eorzea?”  
  
“…I’m afraid I have no idea what that is, so presumably the answer is no.” Was her dry response.  
  
His eyebrow raised. “I see…that makes your sudden arrival all the more perplexing. I’m afraid we don’t have time for a history and politics lesson, but there are a few things you should know for your trial.” His thumb brushed back and forth over the top of his cane. “Ishgard has been at war with the Dragons of the Dravanian Horde for nearly 1000 years, a war that has been a stalemate for most of that time…but one that has still taken a heavy toll on us. Perhaps the greatest advantage of the dragons is not their superior size and power- though that certainly is no small tactical edge- but the number of our own citizens they have convinced to defect to their cause. A large portion of the Horde consists not of dragons, but of Hyur and Elezen like you and I.”  
  
Even as Weiss tried to wrap her around the mention of _dragons_ , never mind how a war could last for such a ridiculous amount of time, the Count continued. “The Heavens Ward are of the opinion that to prevent more defection, harsh deterrents are required, hence their brutal crackdown on dissenting opinions. I, however, lean more towards the stance that the harsh Inquisition is the _cause_ of traitors, not the cure.”  
  
Weiss couldn’t help but find herself agreeing. Loyalty through conformity wasn’t exactly reliable. Her father had for years tried to make sure his children fell in line, and the only one it had ever really worked on was her little brother. Ironically, had Jacques Schnee treated her and Winter with more respect, given them more personal freedoms, she perhaps never would have walked down the path of a Huntress.  
  
“…So, you’re trying to shift the political landscape, then?” Weiss said, glancing at the guards on either side of her, neither of which showed any visible reaction to the Count’s words.  
  
He nodded slowly. “Indeed. And a long and arduous battle it is, fought with words, not blades. Yet no less deadly.” He stepped toward the door to the trial room, face grim. “…I will not deceive you, child. I cannot guarantee that I can save you this day.”  
  
“…I know.” Weiss replied, her face a mask. _If it comes down to it, I will simply have to save myself, no matter the cost._  
  
“Then let us proceed.” And with that, he opened the doors and strode in, prompting the guards to begin pulling her forward once again.  
  
The court was as grand as she had expected, with Weiss being ushered to the defendant’s bench. The high stone arches reminded her of a church, and at the far end of the room, behind the plinth for the judge, was a large statue of a woman gripping a spear and shield. She immediately found herself thinking of Pyrrha.  
  
Despite the grandness, the room was conspicuously nearly empty. There were a handful of spectators, most of them dressed in fine clothing; a man in black robes and a feather in his cap who could only be the Judge (Or whatever the equivalent term was) stood beneath the statue. Beside him stood two men clad in gleaming white and blue armor, along with the robed man who had threatened Weiss in her cell. Finally, on the opposite side of the court with his own bench, stood the man who had grabbed her, looking very pleased with himself.  
  
 _Of course._ He must have been the one to report her.  
  
Haurchefant went to stand with the spectators, while Count Edmont took his place next to Weiss, causing some murmuring and muttering in the chamber, though it fell silent when the judge raised his hand.  
  
“We are gathered here today, under the watchful gaze of the Fury,” He said in a commanding tone. “To ascertain the guilt of a soul. Petitioners, step forward.”  
  
The nobleman strode forward from his bench confidently, so Weiss did the same, holding her head high.  
  
The Judge looked between them, then addressed the man. “Lord Aveux, for the benefit of all here present, I would ask you to repeat the charges which you have levelled against this woman.”  
  
“Aveux is a minor noble in House Dzemael,” Weiss shivered a bit as she felt Edmont whisper in her ear. “Who have often clashed with House Fortemps.”  
  
Lord Aveux smirked and spread his hands wide. “I, Lord Aveux of House Dzemael, witnessed this woman ranting and raving near the markets, claiming to be new to Ishgard and asking outlandish questions, along with falsely claiming to be of noble birth herself. Upon attempting to calm her, she assaulted my person, damaging crates with valuable goods in them in the process.” He glanced at Weiss with a sly smile. “As such, I accuse her of being a heretic, infiltrating our city to sow unrest.”  
  
Weiss so desperately wanted to wipe that smug look of his face, but she knew she couldn’t speak out of turn.  
  
As the audience whispered amongst themselves once more, the Judge nodded. “Let the accused step forward.” Weiss did so, and the Count stepped with her. “Lord Fortemps.” The Judge said wryly. “Are we to assume that you are speaking on behalf of the accused?”  
  
“Correct, High Adjudicator.” He replied coolly, brushing his fingers over his cane. “I believe the accused Miss Schnee is innocent.”  
  
One of the knights in blue and white snorted in derision. “Why, pray tell, am I not surprised?”  
  
Edmont glanced at him. “You have something to say, Ser Grinnaux?”  
  
“Only that you should perhaps choose your wards more carefully.” ‘Ser Grinnaux’ responded with a sick smile. “The further House Fortemps extends its protection, the weaker its foundation becomes.”  
  
“Order.” The High Adjudicator intoned decisively, putting an end to the conversation. “The court recognizes Lord Fortemps as speaker on behalf of the accused.”  
  
As the man paused to collect his thoughts, Edmont whispered to Weiss once again. “Ser Grinnaux is a Knight of the Heavens’ Ward, personal guard of the Archbishop. He is also a member of House Dzemael.”  
  
Before Weiss could contemplate that, they were addressed once again by the Adjudicator. “Accused, you have heard the charges leveled against you. How do you plead?”  
  
“Not Guilty.” Edmont answered for her.  
  
“And will you prove your innocence in the eyes of gods and men with words, or with trial by combat?”  
  
Weiss’ heart beat a little faster.  
  
“By words-“ Edmont began, only to be interrupted.  
  
“Wait, please.” Weiss said hurriedly. “What’s this about a trial by combat?”  
  
Edmont paused, staring at her. She felt all the eyes of the room on her and started to feel the hairs on her neck rise.  
  
“A trial by combat,” The Adjudicator began to explain slowly. “Sets the petitioners against each other in a duel, to be judged by Halone, the Fury. If the accused prevails, then by Her grace will you be considered innocent of your crimes. If you fail, then you are guilty- assuming you still live to receive punishment.”  
  
 _How utterly barbaric_ , she thought to herself. The Kingdoms of Remnant had not used such ridiculous practices in hundreds of years. And yet…it may be her best chance at survival right now.  
  
“By all means girl, go ahead!” Lord Aveux said with a loud laugh that echoed through the chamber. “As if a waif like you could defeat _me_!”  
  
Weiss studied the man properly for the first time. Her was dressed in fine, voluminous green silk clothes, with a gold and ruby necklace around his neck. He carried a sword at his hip- which he had not had with him when they first clashed- a rather ornate and ostentatious longsword that looked like it belonged above a mantelpiece, not a battlefield.  
  
Weiss was tired, cold, hungry, and without her weapon of choice. If she were due to fight one of the armor-clad knights in this state, or the robed man with some sort of flame-based semblance, she would likely die in the attempt. But an arrogant noble who likely had only received a few fencing lessons…that was different.  
  
Ser Grinnaux had a calculating look on his face, and Weiss could see that he had come to the same conclusion. “If Lord Aveux wishes it, I nominate myself to act as his champion.” He said in a leveled tone, to which Aveux immediately took offense.  
  
As Aveux assured the knight that he was quite capable of handling himself, Edmont spoke to Weiss in a hushed voice once more. “Are you certain of this, Miss Schnee?”  
  
“I am. Grateful as I am for your assistance…” She said with no small amount of steel in her tone. “…There are some things I have to do myself.”  
  
He nodded. “Very well…then I will leave it to you. Good luck, and may the Fury guide you to victory.” He turned to face the Adjudicator. “The accused will indeed prove her innocence by combat.”  
  
“Very well. Petitioners, step forth and prepare to face each other.”  
  
Aveux strutted forwardly confidently, hand on his sword, as the spectators backed up slightly to give them room, a handful of guards moving in front of them protectively. Weiss walked forward as well. She and her opponent were stood around twenty paces apart when she realized a slight problem.  
  
“I require a weapon.” She said, only to be greeted by a snort from Ser Grinnaux. The robed one standing next to him grinned.  
  
“If the Fury truly does smile upon you, then you will succeed regardless, surely?” He said sweetly, to which the crowd _laughed_.  
  
 _Naturally_. Weiss couldn’t even muster up outrage anymore. Still, hand-to-hand was hardly her specialty, but she was still far from defenseless.  
  
“Begin.” The adjudicator announced, and Aveux immediately ran forward, thrusting his sword at her.  
  
 _In his defense, that’s pretty good fencing form._ Weiss thought as she leaped backwards, leaving him to strike only empty air. _But fencing and real combat are different._ With a flick of her fingers, she summoned a white glyph underneath her opponent, pushing him upwards into the air.  
  
Aveux flailed wildly at the sudden and unexpected flight, his sword tumbling out of his hands and clattering to the floor. As he crumpled to the ground with a yelp, Weiss was alright darting forward to snatch his weapon. It was heavier than she was used to, but it was serviceable.  
  
The noble groaned, rolling onto his back just in time to feel the tip of his own sword pressed against his throat. Fearfully, his eyes traveled up the blade and into Weiss’ cold blue eyes looking down at him.  
  
“Yield.” She said firmly. _I’ve absolutely no desire to become a murderer today, even if he wouldn’t have extended the same courtesy._  
  
“I-you- that’s cheating!” He protested weakly, eyes darting to look at the Adjudicator, who was simply watching impassively. The crowd was utterly silent.  
  
Weiss planted a foot onto his chest, pinning him in place even further. “Yield, or continue fighting. Which is it?” She tried not to let her voice waver for a moment, and it took far more willpower than she had anticipated. _Please…please don’t force me to…_  
  
Aveux’s face contorted into an ugly snarl, and for a split-second Weiss feared he would do something rash- but then he slumped, his expression falling into one of utter defeat. “I…yield.”  
  
She instantly stepped back, holding the sword at her side as he scrabbled to his feet, hurriedly dusting himself off. As they composed themselves, the Adjudicator spoke for the final time.  
  
“The victor of the trial by combat is the accused, Weiss Schnee.” His authoritative voice left no room for argument, despite the scowls on many faces. “As such, by the grace of Halone is she to be considered innocent of all charges. This trial is adjourned.”  
  
Weiss sighed in relief, feeling a great weight leave her shoulders. She turned to glance at her former opponent, but the man had seemingly already fled, and she just about saw the greenery of his outfit disappear into the disgruntled spectators currently filing out of the building. He hadn’t even stuck around to ask for his sword back.  
  
She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Edmont’s pleased expression. “Good work, Miss Schnee. Had I known you were an accomplished fighter, I would have recommended this course from the offset.”  
  
A part of her preened at such praise, but she maintained a neutral mask. “I’m still in training.” She admitted. “My quick victory speaks more of his skill, than mine.”  
  
“Aye, that it does.” Came the voice of the approaching Ser Grinnaux, along with the robed man. Weiss quickly felt some of her tension return. The knight sneered down at her, hand brushing over the pommel of his own weapon briefly. “Rest assured that had my cousin been wise enough to accept my council, you would be dead where you stand.”  
  
Weiss could feel it was no empty threat. Both of the men had an air about them that screamed ‘dangerous’. “I don’t believe I was given the pleasure of learning you name.” She said with a slight bite in her tone as her head turned to address the robed man who had kindly paid her a visit in her cell earlier.  
  
“Ser Charibert. Not that your mouth is fit to utter it.” He sniffed derisively. “If you have any sense, you will take this undeserved opportunity to flee our lands and never return. Or you will regret it.” With that he stormed off, his fellow knight giving one last glare before following.  
  
“Pleasant people, aren’t they?” She said dryly as the court chamber door shut behind them, then turned to Edmont. “So…what happens now?”  
  
“Well, that is up to you, dear girl. I can only advise.” The older man responded, giving her rather bedraggled appearance a once over. “But first, I wager a hot meal and some clean clothes wouldn’t go amiss?”  
  
Now _that_ was the best idea Weiss had heard all day.

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted from Spacebattles- I wanted to wait until I finally updated my other main fic first. I've found that working on multiple projects at once actually makes it *easier* to maintain them, weirdly.


End file.
